


Cat and Mouse

by InkyHorror



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: GN!MC, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyHorror/pseuds/InkyHorror
Summary: Short but intimate conversation between MC and Asmodeus.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 110





	Cat and Mouse

Letting out a deep sigh you lean back against the cool porcelain of the bathtub. You sink deeper into the warm strawberry scented water until the bubbles from the bath tickle your nose. It had been a particularly rough day; between classes, having to sit through an especially boring student council meeting, and having to make sure the Dumbass Brigade did not cause too much trouble for Lucifer, you are beyond exhausted. As fate would have it not two minutes into your night of relaxation there is a knock at your bedroom door. Before you can respond you hear the creak of old hinges and a super saccharine voice call out to you.

“Hello! Are you in here, darling?” the sing-song voice calls from the doorway and you cannot help but smile.

“I’m in the bath, Asmo. You can come in.” You hear a soft gasp followed by the patter of shoes across the hardwood floor. Asmodeus pops his head through the doorway with a mischievous grin across his face. His smile drops as soon as he notices you submerged in your bubble bath.

“Awww. I was hoping to see more of you.” His flirtations make you chuckle.

“You’re welcome to join me if you want. I plan on being here for a while.” His smile immediately returns and he squeals with delight.

“Don’t mind if I do!” He starts undressing and you turn away to give him some privacy, though you are sure he would not mind if you saw him in all his glory.You sit up a little in the tub to make room and within a few moments you feel the water rise as he joins you. He settles in, sitting between your legs with his back against your chest. Your hand reaches up almost instinctively to play with his hair and he hums in approval. The two of you had taken baths like this before and you both fall into a comfortable silence as you continue to twirl his caramel locks through your fingers. It did not last long. Asmodeus glances at you over his shoulder with a wicked grin. The next moment he turns his whole body around to face you, hands braced against the tub on either side of you as his chest presses against yours. 

“Hey, kiss me?” He looks at you expectantly, those beautiful rosy eyes look up at you pleadingly. They look almost as if they are glowing, he is trying to charm you. It had never worked before and it was not going to work now. You smile and lean towards him watching his excited face fall as you place a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

“Hmm. You know that's not what I meant.” He lowers his head a little, pressing his lips to your chest and looking up at you through his lashes. “You know you really shouldn’t tease me like that.” you feel his fingers feather light run down your spine then back up along your side. 

“Are you saying you’re not enjoying it?”

“I wouldn’t say that. I just wonder, why do you let me do this?” You cock your head slightly. “You let me get this close. We touch, we kiss, but never anything more. You never want to give me what I desperately want.” He leans up to place a kiss at the corner of your lips then lets himself sink back into the water. 

“Why do you think that is?” This time he cocks his head. “Asmo, what do you think happens when the cat catches the mouse?”

“It kills it?” He frowns.

“Maybe. Eventually. It might play with it for a while, let it go just so it can catch it again. But sooner or later it will get bored with that little game.” He leans up and brings his face inches away from your own. 

“You think I’d get bored of you?” He looks genuinely angry. There is a fierceness in his eyes that you had not seen before. You can only smile gently in return. You bring your hand up to touch his cheek, stroking your thumb lightly along his cheekbone. Despite his rage he melts into your touch, leaning into your palm and letting his eyelids close just a little.

“No, I don’t think you would. I do think you’re enjoying this game though. This push and pull between us. I think you’re enjoying it just as much as I am. It would be a shame to end it so soon.” At that he smiles. 

“Hmm, but if I’m the cat that means I’ll win in the end doesn’t it?”

“Maybe. I might let you win before my time here is up. But for now,” You close the distance between the two of you, pressing your lips against his, “I want to keep this game going for a little longer.”


End file.
